


Something Borrowed

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [37]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, s, wedding planner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:59:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline's job as a wedding planner becomes that much more difficult when the bride's hot brother shows up.





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).



The cake was cut, the bride glowing, and Caroline was unashamedly hiding. Taking a slow breath, she slipped off her heels and stretched her aching arches with a little sigh of pleasure as she slouched into her chair. Rebekah Mikaelson might have had impeccable taste, but she was the most demanding client that Caroline had ever worked with. But as of two hours ago she'd officially become Mrs. St. John, and once the father/daughter dance had commenced, Caroline had temporarily been off the clock.

At least, she mused as she glanced at her wrist watch, for another forty minutes. Then it'd be time to usher the bride and groom off to the private airstrip and then she could go home and have a glass of wine. Setting an alarm, she pondered grabbing an extra plate from the kitchen, but her fantasies of carbs were interrupted by a soft knock.

"So this is where you're hiding."

Caroline shot up, her spine straightening, and frowned at Klaus Mikaelson. Rebekah's older brother. She'd met him four days ago at the rehearsal dinner, and she'd struggled with the unexpected and lingering attraction ever since. He was some sort of fancy painter from London, his accent was panty melting hot, and he'd dug under her skin so fast she'd been forced to ignore his existence least Rebekah suspect something.

"Klaus," she blurted, trying not to notice how delectable he looked sans jacket, his bow tie unraveled around his throat. "Rebekah will kill you if you aren't there to dance with her."

His smile was slow and unfairly sexy as he stepped into the office she'd claimed. Shutting the door behind him. Caroline's mouth ran dry as he flicked the lock, strolling forward until he leaned against the desk. His gaze lowered to her bare toes with their soft pink polish, and then dragged up her calves, the pretty floral dress, to linger on her mouth.

Her skin buzzed as if he'd touched her.

"You look frazzled, love."

Caroline rolled her eyes, pushing gracelessly to her feet. "Yes, thank you. No one died, so I consider it a job well done. Do not ruin that by giving your sister homicidal thoughts because your missing."

A soft laugh, one that had her shifting her weight to hide the way her thighs clenched. "I've done my brotherly duty, danced with the bride. She's was beaming in Elijah's grip when I left."

She hesitated, eyes narrowed. "Why are you here?"

"So direct," he said thoughtfully, gaze heating as he continued to watch her. "Are you the same way in bed, Caroline?"

She froze, eyes going wide.

"I've watched you avoid me all weekend with your pretty pink blush. I admit, it's left me wondering where else you might shade that delectable color."

Caroline blew out a breath. "And I'm direct?"

His dimples creased his cheeks and he hummed, swaying closer and she could smell the cologne at his throat. She shivered.

"When I see something I want? Yes."

"One night stands with a groomsman are so cliche," she pointed out, trying to keep her breathing steady as he lowered his gaze to her modest cleavage. The tip of his tongue stroked his lip and she followed the motion with her eyes.

"We can argue about that later," he said easily. "Let me take you to dinner."

"Didn't you already eat?"

"You didn't," Klaus said simply. "I'll ply you with wine and you can complain about my sister. I'll even agree with you when you're right."

Hand on hip, Caroline met his gaze. "And then I'll just invite you into my bed? You must think you're an amazing conversationalist."

Those pretty red lips curled, teeth dragging across his bottom lip, something wicked sparking behind his eyes. "If I was only interested in your body, I'd forgo the conversation entirely. But I find your clever brain fascinating."

She found his witty rejoinders to be smartly biting, had struggled not to linger and listen to him put Damon smartly in his place. She had no doubt that an evening spent as the sole focus of his attention, that surprising charm, would get him an invitation to her bed. But why make it easy?

"I am quite clever," she agreed bluntly. "Both as a conversationalist and as a partner, if you get my drift. But sometimes chemistry doesn't translate to an orgasm, and it's been a long day. Your sister is a bit of a nightmare. Why should I exchange chocolate mousse, a bath and my vibrator for you?"

His eyes flared, heat turning the blue to a darker shade. "Take of your knickers."

She blinked, lips parting in surprise. "What?"

Klaus glanced at his watch and nodded. "Drop your knickers, Caroline. We've half an hour before my darling sister leaves for her honeymoon. I'll get you off with enough time to tidy your makeup before you have to face my family, and then you'll let me take you to dinner. And after, if you want more, we'll go to my suite and we'll see how you like my cock."

She flushed at his words, heat pooling between her thighs. "Big talk."

He grinned. "Knickers off and on the desk, Caroline."

Caroline debated for another second before reaching beneath her skirt, holding his gaze while the thong slid down her thighs. "I'm going to be pissed if you don't manage that orgasm."

He snagged her underwear before she could drop it, tucking the skin warmed lace into his pocket with a devilish grin. She boosted herself onto the desk, and he stepped into her body, smiling against her lips.

"I'd be more worried about your knees functioning in those heels."

She opened her mouth to snark, but he sealed their mouths together, his tongue sliding against hers. She moaned, opening wider, but he kept the kiss short. His lips skimmed down her chin before moving down the line of her throat.

"I'll spend more time here," he breathed against her skin, tongue a slick rasp as she shivered. "When we have to be a little less scrupulous about your lovely skin."

Her heart jolted as he sank to his knees, eyes dark as he looked up at her. He encouraged her closer to the edge, until she had to press her palms to the desk for balance. Klaus pushed up her skirt and groaned, chest lifting on a heavy exhale as he took her in. She flushed, expecting another low comment, but instead he cupped her thighs, spreading them a little wider before lowering his head.

Her hips jerked at that first eager swipe of his tongue, teeth sinking into her lip as he took a second, deeper taste. The way he licked at her clit, broad and wet and slow, left her arms trembling, sweat beaded at her spine. Klaus lifted his head, blowing across the dampness of her skin before licking his lips clean with a deeply satisfied noise.

"Lay back," he encouraged. "If you slip and concuss yourself, my sister will not be amused. I believe mentioned her homicidal tendencies."

She wanted to grip his hair, dig her heel into his spine as she rode his mouth, but he was right. Huffing, Caroline laid back until her spine was flat, annoyed that she couldn't watch. He feathered slow kisses across her thighs, teeth scraping across her skin until she gasped.

"You're so wet," he murmured, lips brushing against her.

She shuddered. "You looked good in that tux."

He paused, and then rewarded her with the firm stroke of his tongue. She bit her lip to muffle her whine, fingers flexing sharply at the edge of the desk. He chased every twitch of her thighs, every jerk of her hips, until she had to cover her mouth with her hand stifle her cries. Her his rocked greedily into every slick lave, every brush of his lips. The contrast of his stubble against her thighs had her wanting more.

When he finally turned his attention to her clit, Caroline was straining against his hold. He teased her with slow, deliberate circles with his tongue and she whined too loud, choking when he sucked it sharply between his lips.

She came with muffled shout, nails clawing at the desk as he drew out her orgasm in waves. When he finally pulled back and stood, he loomed above her pleasure limp body, and his expression left her aching. Skin flushed, lips wet, she wanted to wrap her thighs around his hips and pull him down for more.

Klaus smiled as he studied her face before bending down to kiss her lightly, leaving her taste on her lips. A fast swipe of her tongue brought the lingering taste of her arousal and she shivered.

"Dinner?"

Caroline sighed. "You're buying."

He laughed and helped her to sit up, dimples creasing his cheeks. "I'd be delighted."


End file.
